Speech
by OneWhoTurns
Summary: [#Fictober19 Prompt: 13. "I never knew it could be this way."] Jonas sits through Alex's fiancé's toast at the rehearsal dinner. {future fic; Alex is getting married, Jonas is not happy about that; Jonalex that may or may not be one-sided} (pt 1 of Alex Getting Married)


_Notes:_ _Well. After struggling so long trying to come up with something for this prompt, this is now an AU that I fully intend to write more of. It takes a few details of Alex's life from Holy Spirits, but keeps the step-sibling relationship, and imagines that instead of Alex's dad pulling support and leaving her and her mom to come up with tuition, and Alex working her way through the end of school, that he threatened to pull support unless she was held more accountable to him and his new family._

_...It may sound confusing. Hopefully it will make more sense once you read._

* * *

There's a chime around the room as the man stands, tapping silverware against his crystal glass. Clean cut, clean shaven, well dressed, looking like he just rolled out of a J. Crew catalogue. That formal kind of casual. Everything about this event screams _expensive informal. _

The invite said casual wear. Jonas is under-dressed. As per usual, with this group. (Apart from Alex, that is. At least, how she dresses around him.)

"Thank you all so much for being here with us this weekend, for such a momentous event in our lives," the man begins, his teeth too white as he smiles that too straight smile. "Alex and I are so grateful to all of you."

_Bullshit. _

Jonas's head cocks slightly, chiding himself. That's not fair. He probably is legitimately grateful. He'd better be.

"Before the ceremony on Sunday, I just wanted to take this opportunity - with a much smaller audience - to say a few words. So… be patient with me, okay, I usually only make speeches with a nice array of visual aides to back me up." The room laughs politely.

The man (Jason. Jason Flemming.) clears his throat, and his lips have that little quirk that Jonas reads as smug. Which might be unfair. He has to keep reminding himself not to be unfair. Cause Alex loves him. (Maybe.)

Jason pulls out a note card, but only glances at it briefly. "I never knew it could be this way."

His hand is on the back of Alex's chair. He's got a watch that probably costs more than half of Jonas's wardrobe. Jonas watches it carefully, and tries not to see Alex's adoring look up at her fiancé. Soon to be husband. 48 hours. Less, actually.

"I can honestly say that I am truly blessed to have Alex by my side," Jason continues, and his hand slides onto her shoulder, squeezing for a second, even as his eyes watch the rest of the room. It's something that irritates Jonas just a little bit. That he'd take his eyes off his bride-to-be for even a moment. "I have had the privilege to watch her grow and mature and develop into the woman she is today."

Jonas's jaw clenches, and he's too focused on his breath, on keeping his temper in check, because that's just—

"If you had told me, the night I met Alex, that years later she'd be my wife, I never would have believed you. I would have looked at her - dancing on a table, I kid you not, the night we met - and said there was no way that she could ever be tamed. Yet here we are, four years later. Alex is wearing white - and you know that's a feat in and of itself - and my parents are thrilled to call her their daughter in law."

Tame her. He wants to _tame _her. Alex isn't meant to be tamed. Tempered, maybe, but never tamed. Yet that's what this _Jason _has done. Slowly, over time, but gradually he's been sanding away at her rough edges, polishing her up, smoothing her into something pretty to stick on his shelf.

Maybe.

All of this is conjecture on Jonas's part, of course. It's not like it's something Jason has done maliciously. And Alex may have been just as complicit. But it _feels _wrong.

"Tonight never would have been possible without all of you; our family and friends," he goes on. "I'm sure my own parents are well aware of our gratitude and - well, mom, I'm sure Alex is thankful for the pearls as well-" _Pearls. _Alex in _pearls. _It's too cookie-cutter country club. Jonas glances to Alex, finally, and she's looking just a little nervous. A little bit put on the spot, offering a crooked smile to her very blonde soon-to-be mother-in-law. "-but I want to extend my personal thanks to Alex's family as well." Jason himself has dark hair, like his dad. Who's wearing Hugo Boss. To a rehearsal dinner that was labeled _casual_.

"To Alex's father, David; thank you. Without you, this never would have been possible."

Without David's threat to stop paying Alex's tuition. Alex had been utterly distraught, and Jonas had been the one comforting her through it, through her security crisis, when she felt like she was just hovering over a precipice of no education and no savings. The 'compromise' that had come to pass moved Alex out of their house and into her dad's. She got Thanksgivings with them, but Christmas was with the new family. Jonas knows she never really felt at home there. It was why she took every break she could to come visit. But it was never the same, not really. They never had what they used to. Not that Jonas didn't want it.

"To Alex's stepmother, Anne; thank you, for your kindness and hospitality. You truly are the perfect hostess, and I honestly think my mother envies you."

Translation: good little housewife. Alex may not have brought it up recently, but that was one of those things she'd mentioned a lot after the move. Feeling like she had to be performing around her new extended family. Like she was constantly being judged, like they were deciding if she was worth the investment. She was terrified, and Jonas was her shoulder to cry on as often as he was her guilty pleasure. Not— not like that. Not since they were teens. But he was the one she could wear sweats around every day, and stay up with til 2 watching horror movies (her choice, not his), and unabashedly eat all the processed foods banned in Anne's home. He was her pillow and her ride home and the reluctant participant in every instance of acting out that she couldn't do around her dad. Well, maybe not _every _instance. He got the inside scoop on some of her wild nights in college as well.

Until Jason. Until _fucking _Stephanie, and Casey, and Jason. Being brought into the Stepford fold, as he so uncharitably considered it (to himself, never aloud). Their _gentle guidance_.

It's not fair— Jonas knows it's not fair to think of them that way. Alex really does like them. And he's met them and… well, aside from being kinda… _basic_, they aren't too bad. Just sorta boring. Not exactly the type to go breaking into old amusement parks, or climbing around unfinished construction sites, or deciding that 21 was the year to cross _bungee jumping _off of her bucket list. They were cosmopolitans, she was a shot of jaeger with a coffee chaser. Unorthodox, and an acquired taste that you couldn't really forget. Also, maybe a little fucked up on the palate. His lips twitch at that thought.

"To Alex's mother, Grace; thank you. I have never felt such warmth as I do around you and Martin. Martin, as well, you have always made me feel part of the family."

Jonas's dad is smiling. He's too easygoing. And Jason is… unobjectionable, Jonas supposes, grudgingly. Business major. Not a frat boy, but still in a fraternity. He's generous, at least, and conscientious. Always makes an effort to follow up on things they've talked about in the past. He can even dial down the rich-kid thing, when he stays with them in Camena. But that's kinda the annoying part; that he's not _that _bad. Just irritatingly unobjectionable. He's nice to Alex, he is. He's patient with her. And he's soft and affectionate when it matters, but… But Jonas still gets her calls when she's upset about something. He's still the one getting called at 3am so she won't wake up her fiancé with panic from nightmares.

"To Alex's brothers—"

Jonas tries not to wince. Aside from just the dropping of the _step_ distinction, being compared to Alex's other stepbrother is… well, insulting. The douche is a workaholic med student, who's _never _in a good mood. Who can never resist the chance to throw insults at Jonas over his vocational schooling and lack of a four-year degree. In layman's terms: Will is an asshole.

"Will; I am thrilled to no longer be the youngest child! Finally, someone to give noogies to, and lecture about— well, nothing, you're way more educated than I am," he grins as the room laughs. Will is smirking, and Jonas resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I fully believe that you will be the next top surgeon wherever you decide to take your talents after residency." Optimistic, assuming the douche is gonna be a half-decent doctor, when Jonas already knows his bedside manner must be horrific.

"Jonas;" Jonas tries to put on a slight smile. It's easier if he looks at Alex, whose eyes are bright and appreciative and warm when she looks at him. "I really do have to thank you." Jason sounds sincere. It almost makes Jonas feel guilty. Almost. "From the bottom of my heart. I have no doubt-" Jason breaks off, speaking more casually, speaking to the room at large, with a crooked smile that feels like something he probably picked up from Alex; "-Have you guys met Jonas? Look, when I started dating Alex— he's an intimidating guy, right?" Jason grins, looking back at him. "I have no doubt that if you ever thought I wasn't good enough for your baby sister I would've been kicked to the curb in a matter of seconds - either literally or figuratively." _Baby sister_. Yeah, he's never thought of her that way. Though the rest of that is… close. There may have been times Jonas grumbled that Alex's boyfriend wasn't quite enough of a dick to actually deserve a threatening.

Jason goes on, jokingly. "I always have this sneaking suspicion that Alex only gave me a chance because she misread my name as Jonas instead of Jason." There's a tittering of laughter, and Jonas's eyes flick to Alex, who's blushing a little, a hand over her eyes as she shakes her head. She's still smiling, though. It's cute. "So for that I have to be insanely thankful." It's less cute when Jonas spots Jason's hand rubbing reassuringly at Alex's shoulder.

"Alex goes to you for everything - I think your name comes up more than the rest of my entire family-" he jibes, teasingly. It's frustrating that he's having a good sense of humor about this. When Jonas has always felt a little… guilty. About that. "...and you have been the most supportive stepbrother she could have ever asked for." Oh. Oh that's something that makes Jonas's lips curve up a bit with his own little touch of pride. Because that's Jason siding with him over Will. Which is kinda nice.

"It's a little unorthodox to have a Man of Honor, but Alex has always been a little outside the box. And, I'll admit, I was pretty jealous of you once upon a time." Again, Jonas looks to Alex, who's rolling her eyes, but hasn't taken her eyes off of him. She's still blushing. It kinda makes his stomach flip a little bit. "But taking the girls to Vegas, that was really taking one for the team, and your patience is utterly commendable— being the cock in the hen do, so to speak." Jason has that slightly sheepish smirk as a few people - including Alex - giggle a bit at the words.

Right. Vegas. That had been…

Jonas's brow furrows for just a second as he studies Alex. She's still bright eyed and glowing. Like a girl in love. Even if he's… he's just not sure if she is. Not after Vegas.

"But that's enough about that," Jason smiles, gesturing to the room in a sort of apology for going on. "Suffice it to say; I'm thrilled to have not one but _two _new sets of parents to buy Christmas gifts for, and two new siblings to rib me about all of my bad life decisions. Luckily— I know that _this _isn't one of them." Jason finally looks at Alex. And… yeah, okay. He looks happy too. In love. Which… well. It's good, probably. At least he'll care about her.

"So I invite you all to raise a glass. To all of them, and to Alex. For being exactly what I needed."

* * *

_Notes:_ _So yeah. I fully intend to write a bit of what happened in Vegas, and maybe a bit of the next 48 hours as well. This was yet another 'verse in my back pocket while writing fictober prompts xD _ _What about you guys? Thoughts? Theories? Questions? Drop a review, I'd love to hear it._ _(I have a vague idea that this may be in the same universe as key moments, but things may change as I flesh out the world further)_


End file.
